Amateur Master
by FinnInTheDark
Summary: Boston Colton. Star pokemon trainer, and professional model. Just kidding! He's your average trainer with a big heart, brain, and ego. Follow him on his journeys through all the known regions, catching new friends and even meeting a few love matches along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there reader! This is my first story, **_**Amateur Master**_**. I hope to be able to update on a weekly basis, though I will have to set up a schedule. I am writing for fun, but I will also take this seriously. I hope you enjoy my story, and I'm open to all kinds of comments. They make me strive to be better.**

_BOOM!_

_A large explosion could be heard in the distance. Screams followed as well, and I immediately knew the scene wouldn't be pretty. I ran as fast as I can, cursing at myself for not doing more laps around my town. When I reached the source of the explosion, the sight was worse than I had previously though. A huge Magmortar, one that could make a Tyranitar squeal in fright, was laying waste to the neighborhood. I ducked to the side, barely dodging a huge Flamethrower. I reached for the only pokeball on my belt, and hoped I could save the town._

"_Go! Blastoise!", I yelled at the top of my lungs. The dazzling after effects of the pokeball faded and my huge water friend appeared, roaring at the Magmortar to intimidate it. "Blastoise! Use Hydro Pump!", I screamed once more. Blastoise bellowed out a terrifying roar, and struck the opposing fire Pokemon with a blast of water strong enough to puncture steel. It was knocked to the ground in seconds, and seemed to be out cold. I gave myself a little cheer, and ordered Blastoise to start putting out all the fires. Other people started to send out their own pokemon to help, though I noticed that Blastoise was still leading the charge. I smiled, knowing his power could never be unmatched, and started to turn around. _

_Suddenly, I found myself being lifted up by a crowd of people who were cheering and chanting my name._

"_Boston! Boston!"_

"_So handsome and brave!"_

"_Marry me now!"_

_I smiled wide, knowing that I would forever be the protector of Pallet Town, and a true Pokemon Master!_

My eyes shot open quickly, and I groaned when realizing it was all a dream. _'Why can't that ever happen in real life? Just a little excitement! That's all I'm asking for!' _, I thought to myself. I grudgingly pulled myself out of bed, and looked in the mirror. I guess I should explain some things. First of all, my name is Boston Colton. I'm 5'10, and 150 lbs. I have brown hair, and brown eyes. I never liked them much. I have broad shoulders, which I should thank my late father for, and tanned skin. I was born and raised in Pallet Town, just like the famous Red himself. My life hasn't been so eventful though. While I am 15, and clearly old enough for my starter pokemon, my mother believes the world is too dangerous for a "child" like me. I try explaining to her time and time again I'm a man now, but she never listens. That's why I made a deal with Professor Oak, Pallet's lead researcher in pokemon. He said I helped him every summer until I turned 15, he would provide me with one of Kanto's starter pokemon, and fund my journey. I knew it would put my mom at ease if I went on a journey, so I eagerly accepted. I've regretted it every day since.

No matter though. Today was the day I got my first pokemon. Though the decision of picking which was killing me. There was Squirtle, the water pokemon. It was known for power, nobility, and defense. Then there was Bulbasaur, the grass pokemon. It had devastating moves, and could take on even the strongest of types. Finally, there was Charmander, the most sought after starter. Mixed with both power and speed, this pokemon matched even the legendary pokemon after it's final evolution. I didn't know who to pick, because they were all so amazing! All had such power, and such grace that it was indescribable. There were few pokemon like them, and that's why it was so difficult to get them. You either had to win the approval of a professor, or earn enough money to buy one from the local daycare.

Without even realizing it, I was already fully dressed and heading downstairs. Thinking of pokemon really makes time fly. It was around 8:00 am, and I was trying to leave before mother woke up, so she couldn't stop me and ask where I was going. As I reached for the front door knob, a loud voice rang throughout the house. "BOSTON! IS THAT YOU?!" I yelped in terror and rushed out the door, running down the small dirt road and not stopping until I reached Oak's lab. The rest of Pallet town was quiet, and didn't measure up to the amazing building that stood before me. The building was pure grey, made from very expensive marble. There were fountains resembling many pokemon like Cloyster and Gyrados, and even a small play area in the back for the baby pokemon. I took a few deep breaths, and stepped up to the door. A few knocks later, and the door opened. There stood the world's most renowned pokemon researcher, smiling as always. His grey hair still shined, and his face held so much wisdom that I wish I could have one day. "Hello Boston! Ready to meet your new partner?" I smiled and nodded viciously, stepping inside. This was the first step to leaving this boring town, and becoming the strongest trainer in the world!

**Thanks for reading if you did. My English teacher was the one who told me to write stories of my own, so I have to thank her. As you can see, I'm not the best writer, but I hope to improve on that. Feel free to comment anything to help me improve, and ask any questions you want. Thanks again! **


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that hit me when I stepped inside of the lab was the sounds. You could hear the meows of Meowths, the tweeting of Pidgeys, and even the cries of the famous Growlithe. Professor Oak led to me to the back of the lab, introducing me to many of the scientists that occupied the lab as we walked. They all seemed to be very focused on their work, but they were nice enough to say hello back. "What are they researching, Professor Oak?", I asked curiously.

"They're studying a new phenomenon in the region, centered in the forests surrounding Viridian City and the caves near Vermillion City. Many pokemon have been attacking travelers, and our scientists here are trying to find out why.", He explained seriously. _'I hope that doesn't happen to me. I couldn't imagine such a cuddly Caterpie or Diglett attacking me.' _I thought to myself. Finally, we reached the back of the lab. It was even more decorated than the front. There were many pictures of pokemon I've never seen before, and what looked like fossils of ancient pokemon. I also noticed many degrees with Professor Oaks name on them. _'Bit of an overachiever in college, I think.'_ I thought to myself, not wanting to blurt it out.

There was a medium-sized table in the middle table, holding three circular objects, widely known as pokeballs. My heart started to beat faster and faster as I thought of which pokemon would be my new partner and best friend. "I see you're very excited to see the three pokemon, as is appropriate.", Professor Oak said, smiling in the process. He picked up the ball on the farthest left side of the table. He opened the capsule, and with a dazzling light, Bulbasaur came out. This cute little quadruped had a small green bulb on its back, and resembled a walking plant-dinosaur of sorts. I had heard of legends of the bulb being used for gaining immortality, but I never believed them and instead stuck to reality.

Oak then opened the second capsule, and out popped the water pokemon, Squirtle. This little blue turtle was known for packing a punch despite it sides, and being one of the most adorable pokemon in the region. He looked up at me, smiled, and did a sort of dance move by spinning on his shell. I smiled wide, knowing that Squirtle were also known for being huge show-offs in and out of battle. Finally, the last capsule was opened, and out came the most popular pokemon in the world. Charmander. He seemed more distant than the others, but gleeful in all ways. His tail burned brightly, signifying how healthy he was and a hint at his untapped power. Legend goes that Charmander's final evolution, Charizard, used to be pure dragon type. However, Charizard became greedy with the power, and started a long campaign of conquering every region. He was finally stopped by the legendary pokemon, Arceus, and was stripped of his dragon powers. Ever since then, Charmander and its evolutionary line were only capable of being fire type, until the day that they could gain back their old power.

Oak looked at me, curious as to what I would pick. I knew that Charmander would guarantee my way into the Pokemon League, but he was also over-used. I looked over the three pokemon, and finally picked up Squirtle. Oak looked at me surprised, but smiled. "I assumed that you would pick Charmander, because I know how much you love having power advantages." I looked at him, smiling back. "Power is great, but an adventure should be full of challenges, obstacles, and loss. That is what makes a Pokemon Master.", I said surprised at my own wisdom. Oak looked at me, smiling once again, and handed me Squirtle's pokeball. "Would you like to give Squirtle a nickname? It could set him apart from other Squirtles."

I looked down at Squirtle, and smiled. "Turisas, the sea monster.", I said quietly. It was such a fitting name, seeing how dominating the Squirtle line is in power and sea faring.

Oak looked at me with a raised brow, but threw away his thoughts. "A fitting name indeed." He led me to his office, where a bag was lying on his desk. "I have supplied you with the essential items for every starting trainer and with this as well." He pulled out a red device, which I instantly recognized as a Pokedex. I couldn't stop smiling as I took it from his hand. It was a new type of technology for the traveling trainer, including built in information about every pokemon discovered, internet, and a small tv so I could keep up with news.

"Thank you so much Professor. I will put this to good use.", I said laughing a little. He looked me over expectantly, then shooed me out of the office and back the front door of the lab. "You better leave Pallet before your mother finds you. I'll tell her once you've left, but you better hope she doesn't start chasing you.", He said with a laugh and grin. I didn't smile though, because I knew she would do it. I waved goodbye to the Professor, and started walking down the small dirt road again to the exit of Pallet Town. There stood Route 1, the first step for many trainers. I took a big breathe, and jumped over the line. I was now on my own, but I was also on my way to becoming a Pokemon Master. Along with Turisas, I knew I could do it. I smiled wide, and started to pick up the pace, soon disappearing from the view of the town and into the towering wilderness of the route.

Thank you to everyone who has taken their time to read this. I am writing this story as I go, but I will start thinking of ideas ahead of time, so bear with me here. Again, thank you, and any reviews are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

The small forest of sorts leading to Viridian City loomed before me. I had only traveled through here once before, and that was with my father and his strong Pidgeot. He was showing me an old well that resided near the center, and it was said that if you were of pure heart, a magical pokemon named Mew would visit and grant you eternal happiness. I had always loved that legend, and made it my goal to meet Mew one day. Snapping back from my memories, I started to head into the forest. Many rookie trainers were known to get lost in here, despite the small area of it. Fortunately, my father made up a rhyme on how to get through. "Just keep going straight, or you'll end up as bait."

Despite what other parents thought about telling a 5 year old child that, I took it to heart and kept in a straight path.

I had been walking for what seemed like hours, so I took a break and let out Turisas. He threw me a smile and greeting, and proceeded to sit next to me. I reached into my backpack and pulled out a small blue berry, an oran berry if memory serves me right. He gratefully accepted it, and gobbled it down in no time flat. I chuckled at this, knowing that's exactly how I was at dinner. I was just about to stand up and start walking again when I heard a rustling in the bushes. Knowing that even the smallest of pokemon were dangerous, I had Turisas stand at the ready. He puffed his chest, flexed his small muscles, and even jogged in place a bit. 'Such a show-off.' I thought to myself before focusing on the rustling again.

After a few moments, a small pidgey hopped out of the underbrush. I smiled gleefully, knowing the speed that this little creature held in battle was almost unmatched. I whipped out my pokedex real quick and scanned it. "A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up sand.", my pokedex informed. I knew that Pidgey's were great fighters, and that my first wild encounter would be a difficult one. "Alright Turisas, let's start off with Tackle!" I yelled with confidence. Squirtle let out a small war cry and sped at the small avian creature, picking up speed and lowering his head. In a matter of seconds, the small turtle pokemon collided with Pidgey, sending it flying backwards and shocked.

It didn't seem to be enough however, seeing as moments later it rose into the air and sped at Squirtle, sharpening its beak and holding malice in its eyes. "Turisas! Dodge and use Tackle again!" The small turtle was able to roll away before pidgey could hit him, and lunged at the small avian once more. He successfully knocked back the pidgey again, and it looked like it was on the brink of fainting. I quickly pulled out an empty pokeball and threw it at the defeated creature. The Pidgey was sucked in instantly, and the pall rocked back and forth. I held my breathe in anticipation, and Squirtle stood ready to fight again. Finally, the latch on the pokeball clicked, signaling that I had just caught my own Pidgey. I jumped up and down in glee, and high fived Turisas. The small turtle brushed some dust off of his shoulder and acted like it was nothing, but I knew he was happy. I ran over and retrieved the pokeball, and let out my new parter.

The small Pidgey flew around once I released him, and rested on my shoulder. I brought him face-to-face, and tried to think of a nickname. "I think Lento fits you perfectly." I said to the small bird. It jumped up and down in approval, and I smiled before returning it to its pokeball. I decided to let Turisas stay out and walk with me, which he did not object to. As we were walking, I could hear the sounds of children laughing and bells in the distance. I knew we had just reached Viridian City, and I smiled knowing that getting here in just one day wasn't easy. Viridian City was a fairly small town, housing only about 3,000 people. They had a Poke Center, Gym, and Poke Mart. The sun was just now sinking below the horizon, so I decided to go to the Poke Center first.

As I walked inside the center, I noticed how bare it was. There was only Nurse Joy, her Chansey, and 2 other trainers near the couches. I hurriedly walked up to the counter and handed Nurse Joy my pokeballs. "We'll heal your pokemon right up! Will you be needed a room?" She asked. I nodded and she handed me a room key. "We offer free housing for trainers, so all you have to do is ask." She smiled after the last part. Nurse Joys were infamous for their happy attitudes and smiles. After a couple of minutes, I was able to retrieve my pokemon and walk to my room. I set down my bag and other items, and passed out on the bed. My first day as a trainer went well, but who knew it could be so tiring? All I could dream about was the adventures that my pokemon and I would have, and all the friends and other pokemon we would meet along the way. What a life.

**I'd like to thank everyone who has taken the time out of their day to read this. Having over 50 views of my story is great, and I didn't expect to have reviews after just one day. Seeing people like my stories makes me super happy, and I will continue to write just for that feeling. Have an amazing day everyone!**

**P.S, I will be accepting OC from now on. Just message me the name of the character, gender, starting pokemon, personality, and attitude toward the main character.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm really enjoying writing these chapters for you, and I'm working on another story that isn't involved with pokemon. It's more of a serious one. Anyways, leave reviews if you can, and make sure to tell me how I'm doing!**

The sun felt like a huge spotlight on my face as I slowly opened my eyes. I still couldn't believe that I had left on a Pokemon journey, and that I still haven't been murdered by my mother yet. The thought of her catching up to me and skinning me alive was chilling, so I threw away the thoughts and scooted out of the bed. Sleepily, I started to get dressed. I had my usual outfit, consisting of a black v-neck, black cargo shorts, red finger-less gloves, and green converse shoes. I felt like a badass wearing them, so I made sure to bring extra pairs of them.

I grabbed my pokeballs and released Lento and Turisas, and proceeded to give them some berries before packing up everything else. A quick thought ran through my head, making me grab my pokedex. I quickly scanned both Lento and Turisas, receiving information on their level and skills. The robotic voice listed off different types of things about Turisas first:

"Species: Squirtle

Nickname: Turisas

Gender: Male

Level: 10

Ability: Torrent

Mood: Ecstatic

Known moves: Water Gun, Tackle, and Tail Whip."

It then proceeded to list off the information about Lento:

"Species: Pidgey:

Nickname: Lento

Gender: Male

Level: 10

Ability: Keen Eye

Mood: Happy

Known moves: Gust, Sand Attack, and Quick Attack."

I smiled, knowing that my pokemon were growing stronger every day. After the two were done eating, I returned them to their pokeballs and slung my backpack over my shoulder. _'Time to get moving. I suppose I should check the gym here first.' _I thought to myself. I walked out of the Poke Center, waving to Nurse Joy as I left. _'Why the hell do they all look like? Is that racist to say, or Joyist?' _I shook the idea out of my head, and jogged around the city before finding the gym. On the front door was a sign, telling any passerby that only those with the 7 other badges would be able to fight the gym leader. I sighed in disappoint, but perked up when I realized how much of a fight I would give a leader. _'I'll teach them about keeping me from battling.' _I thought with pride.

The Viridian Forest was the only way to Pewter City, where my first gym battle would be. I knew that I wouldn't be able to make it through in one day, so I started on my way to the trail leading a traveler inside. This forest was much bigger than the one on route one and I needed to keep a clear head if I was to ever make it through. Turisas would be at a disadvantage if we came across any Pikachu, but a quick spray of my repel can would fix that. I nodded with confidence in my plan, and started to walk into the small clearing leading to the forest. It instantly became dark, and I pulled out my flashlight just to see where I was going. _'How the hell did it get so dark? It's all sunshine and happiness like five feet behind me.' _I thought nervously. There was a clear trail winding through the forest, so I took my changes and began to follow it. The eerie silence was starting to get to me, so I called out Lento and Turisas. Lento landed on my shoulder and kept watch like a tower guard, and Turisas puffed his chest and began to walk in front of me, almost taunting the shadows to fight him. I chuckled, knowing I'd be safe with these two around, and was able to take a breath of relief.

I had been walking for what seemed like an hour, so I decided to let everyone take a break. Right as I was about to sit down, there was huge rustling in the trees above me, and what seemed like a loud buzzing sound. I heard of Beedrills making the trees of forests their home, so I had no fears about the sound, seeing as one or two Beedrills wouldn't be too much of a challenge. What came next chilled me to the bones. A huge swarm of Beedrill came from the tree, and their stingers were pointed right at us. "RUN!" I yelled to my pokemon. In a matter of seconds, we were halfway down the trail, breathing hard and pumping our legs like crazy to get away. Turisas was shooting off Water Guns whenever he had the chance, and managed to knock a few of the pests out of the air. Lento let out many small gusts of wind, creating mini tornadoes and flinging the insects left and right.

A small log was appearing over the hill, so we pumped our legs faster and faster, reaching the log and diving over it. My pokemon and I scrambled to get under it as much as we could, and kept quiet as the swarm flew over us and disappeared over the horizon. We all let out a sigh of relief, and crawled from under the log. We managed to get pretty far into the forest after the incident, and I decided to set up camp in the little clearing that we ended up in. I pulled out the medium-sized tent that I have no idea was in my pack, and set up the inside to where my pokemon could sleep next to me. The three of us made our own little beds, though I had to help Lento because of his lack of thumbs, and we all soon fell asleep. I probably should have stayed awake for a moment longer though, because I had no idea that a little yellow creature was sneaking into our camp until it threw a huge Thunderbolt at us. It sure shocked us awake, but I had enough of my brain working to yell commands at my pokemon. "Turisas, Water Gun! Lento, Gust!" The two pokemon sped out of the tent to perform their duties, and as I scrambled out the tent, I could see a defeated Pikachu in the clearing. I pulled out an empty pokeball, threw it at the fainted pokemon, and held my breath. After what seemed like forever, the ball clicked, and the three of us yelled in joy. I released the new member of our team, who instantly shocked us and sat down away from us. _'I'll have trouble with this little one.'_ I thought to myself while recovering from the burning sensation of my brain. I picked up the little pikachu, and looked it seriously in the eyes. "I'll call you…Varas. Theif. It fits you." The small yellow creature just nodded in approval and jumped out of my arms.

I whipped out the pokedex and scanned the Pokemon for details:

"Species: Pikachu

Nickname: Varas

Gender: Female

Level: 12

Ability: Static

Mood: Irritated

Known moves: Thunderbolt, quick attack, and tail whip.

Summary: When several of these pokemon gather, their electricity could build up and cause lightning storms."

I smiled, happy to have another teammate. Varas didn't feel the same way, and returned herself into her pokeball. I shrugged to my other pokemon, and we all returned into the tent, glad to get back to sleep without having our brains scrambled.

**What do you guys think? Will our Pikachu ever warm up to Boston? Tune in next time, and leave reviews if possible!**


End file.
